KISAH YANG BELUM USAI
by Hider Namikaze
Summary: Gak tau buat summary. baca aja deh. DLDR.


KISAH YANG BELUM USAI

Author : Hider Namikaze

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Angst

Sakura sedang berdiri memandang langit sore ditepi pantai kala itu. Jeans hitam, kemeja putih lengan panjang dan jaket berwarna abu – abu melekat dibadannya dengan sempurna. Tak lupa dengan sepatu All Starnya dan jam tangan hitam dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sakura menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia terlihat seperti menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa – masa yang indah baginya. Masa dimana dia dan 'dia' saling peduli. Dia masukkannya kedua tangannya kedalam kantung jaketnya dan dia menghela nafas berat.

Sakura POV

'_Apakah masih ada aku dimatamu?' Itu yang selalu kupikirkan ketika melihatmu. Saat aku melihatmu berada dikeramaian, hanya ada satu objek dimataku. Hanya kau. Ingin rasanya, aku kembali ke masa ketika kita bersama._

_Aku masih ingat, waktu kita berada Konoha Elementary School. Kau tidak ingin aku jauh – jauh darimu. Kau ingin aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau mengatakannya._

"_Disini kau, Saku, jangan jauh – jauh dariku." Dan aku menurutinya. _

_Saat dimana aku memilih teman untuk mengikuti olimpiade selain Hinata, kau kesal karena aku lebih memilih Hanabi, kembaran Hinata, untuk menjadi partnerku dalam olimpiade itu. "Kenapalah kau milih Hanabi? Kok nggak aku saja yang kau pilih?" Aku hanya diam menanggapinya._

_Saat kau digoda oleh teman sekelas semua bahwa kau dekat dengan Ino, sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu. Tapi aku harus berpikir positif. Tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak – tidak. _

_Saat kau sedang bermusuhan dengan sobatmu si Shikamaru, sebenarnya aku khawatir. Aku khawatir karena kau sudah termakan kegelapan. _

"_Saku, kau tadi menjatuhkan tas Shika,kan.? Berterima kasih aku. Tadi kupijak tasnya." Saat kau mengatakan itu aku menjadi merasa bersalah padamu juga pada sobatmu itu. Kau tadi mengatakannya seolah kau senang kali telah melakukan hal itu padahal tadi aku cuma main – main. _

_Masih banyak lagi cerita kita disana. Saat kau terus juara kelas mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas enam, aku tidak akan mungkin mengalahkanmu. _

_Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin melanjutkan ke Konoha Junior High School, aku juga ingin kesana. Kau tahu itu kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menuruti permintaan orangtuaku. Aku sekolah ke Suna. Aku bersikeras untuk KJHS tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah pada apa yang dikatakan oleh orangtuaku. _

_Aku melanjut ke Suna Junior High School. Awal – awal masuk sekolah baru, kita masih bisa akrab tapi tidak untuk seterusnya. Kita sibuk disekolah masing – masing tanpa kabar yang jelas. Tahun kedua, kita bertemu secara tidak langsung. Saat itu kita bertemu tanpa saling menatap dan kaget melihatmu. Aku tak menyangka setelah 1 tahun tidak bertemu, kita bertemu lagi. Aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu saat itu. Tapi kau datang dengan tidak sengaja. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihatmu. Ingin rasanya aku bersembunyi darimu entah kenapa. Tahun ketiga, hal itu terulang kembali. _

_Tamat dari SJHS, aku mau melanjutkan ke Konoha Senior High School. Aku tak menyangka kau juga memilih kesana. Tapi aku sudah hampir tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan. _

_Kau tahu sebenarnya aku mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu. 10 tahun sudah aku menyimpan perasaan ini terhadapmu. Aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu kau tahu. Sejak kelas 1 aku merasakan hal itu. Aku mengira bahwa hal itu adalah hal biasa. Mungkin ini yang disebut orang – orang cinta monyet. Tapi nyata tidak. _

_Awal kita masuk sekolah, aku merasa bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah sebatas perasaan kagum saja. Aku sebenarnya bingung. Apakah rasa ini hanya kagum saja? Atau perasaan yang lain? Hah.. biarkanlah perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja. Aku menikmatinya._

_Jika kau memang bukan untukku, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi cobalah untuk pahami bahwa aku meyukaimu seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan ketahuilah jika kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk berpulang, aku akan menyediakannya bagimu disini._

Sakura POV's end

Masih dengan posisinya, Sakura menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Aku tahu kisah ini belum berakhir. Perjalanan ini masih panjang. Aku akan berusaha menyatakannya," gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. Dia tatap laut itu dengan tatapan kosong kembali.

"Daisuki desu…" gumamnya laig tapi dengan suara yang mungkin lirih.

WUUSSH…

Angin bertiup dengan lembut menerpa wajahnya. Sakura menikmatinya seakan angin itu membelai wajahnya. Dan seakan angin itu membawa pergi perkataannya.

Sakura berbalik dan melangkah menuju sebuah mobil sedan metalik dan masuk kedalam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat itu.


End file.
